


I Prefer You In Leather

by MistressSage



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Domme Anna, F/M, Flogging, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Naked Male Clothed Female, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Anna, bottom Kristoff, submissive Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSage/pseuds/MistressSage
Summary: Anna prefers Kristoff in leather, and he knows it. He surprises her in his leather ensemble after her coronation, intent on worshipping his queen.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I Prefer You In Leather

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of "Frozen 2," Anna says she prefers Kristoff in leather. So, we know this fic had to happen, right?

It was late when Anna finally made it through the celebrations and bid goodnight to the last of the household staff. She hadn’t seen Kristoff in the last hour and hoped he was already in their rooms. The crowds always bothered him after a while, the poor thing. He was probably exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and held them in her hand as she wandered the familiar corridors of the castle. 

She giggled as she remembered him all dressed up for her. His gestures were beyond sweet—and he had even wrangled Sven and Olaf into it. She wasn’t sure which one looked the most uncomfortable. Kristoff had looked good; he always looked good. But it just wasn’t _him_.

She yawned as she opened the door to their apartment in the west wing. She hadn’t taken over the official queen’s chambers. Hers were plenty big, and she and Kristoff were already quite comfortable. She set her shoes on the floor and began to take down her hair. Her fiance wasn’t in the sitting room. He could be asleep or he might be down at the barn tucking Sven in for the night. Or in the bath, and if that was the case, she thought she might join him.

“Kristoff? Are you in here?”

“In the bedroom,” he called.

She smiled and pushed the door open. Every light was lit in the room. Kristoff stood in front of the bed, and Anna bit her lip at the sight of him.

He was shirtless, and a leather harness stretched over his broad chest. A leather strap hung from the metal circle and down his stomach, hidden inside his tightest leather pants—the ones he only wore in the bedroom. He had leather braces on his arms, the special pair with the metal rings she had made for him on his last birthday. 

He bowed low. “Good evening, my queen.”

She giggled. “Well, I did say I preferred you in leather. I’m glad you got the message.”

He stood up and winked at her. “Everyone in Arendelle got the message.”

“Cheeky tonight, aren’t we?”

“Guess I need some punishment.”

“That can be arranged.” She crossed to him and placed a hand on his chest. “And you dressed yourself. You know how much I like dressing you in leather.”

He reached behind him onto the bed to grab something. “I hope you can forgive me. And I saved your favorite part for you.”

He held out the leather collar to her, and she took it. Her heart started racing. Once this was fastened around his neck, the scene would begin. She briefly contemplated changing into something more appropriate, but her desire was too strong. 

She pushed his chest until he was seated on the edge of the bed. Then she bent down to capture his lips in a kiss. As he kissed her back, her hands worked deftly to buckle the collar around his neck. 

“How’s that, my pet?” she whispered against his lips. “Not too tight?”

“Perfect,” he breathed.

She grabbed a fist full of his messy blond hair and tugged his face up. “Perfect, what?”

He gazed up at her, his honey-brown eyes mischievous. “Perfect, my queen.”

She smirked. It was a change from her normal bedroom titles, but she didn’t mind at all. This was her coronation day, after all. She patted his cheek. “Good boy.”

Her eyes wandered down his leather-clad chest to his lap. His breeches were already straining. Heat pooled in her belly. She’d have to get his promised punishment over with soon because she was desperate for some release. 

She grabbed a key from the small box on her nightstand then unlocked the trunk in the corner of their room. She rummaged through to find the things she needed then went back to stand in front of her submissive. “Stand up.”

He stood. She hooked a rope through each of the metal hoops on his braces. Then she walked around him and stood on their bed. “Turn around.”

He turned to face her and held his arms up. She tied the ropes to the small hooks that were screwed into the bedposts. They were hidden by the canopy, and Kristoff had put them in himself. It was a major reason they didn’t want to leave their chambers. Their set-up was discrete and they didn’t want all of their servants knowing what went on behind closed doors.

She leaned down to kiss Kristoff again before hopping off the bed. Then she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands wandered over his muscular shoulders and down his strong back. Oh, she loved his back. She kissed between his shoulder blades as her hands wound around his sides and down to the laces of his breeches.

He gasped as her hands grazed his erection. She tugged the skin-tight pants over his straining member and taut buttocks. She knelt as she pulled them over his broad, strong thighs and guided him to step out of them. As she rose, she slapped his ass. Hard.

“Oof.”

She grabbed her leather flogger and grazed it gently over his back. “Now, let’s see. You forgot to address me properly. I’d say three lashes for that, yes?”

“Yes, my queen.”

She stood back and swung at the air a few times to warm up. Then she flogged him three times in quick succession. He groaned. She licked her lips at the red marks forming on his back. 

“And then you dressed yourself, which you know I enjoy.”

“I’m so sorry, my queen. It won’t happen again,” he said. Anna knew it would, though, and she was fine with that. They both enjoyed this too much.

“How many lashes do you think for that?”

“Six, your majesty.”

She giggled. She liked the new title in the bedroom. “Six it is.”

She spaced these out. One on his left buttcheek. She watched him clench. Another on the right. Two on his back. Then she teased him with gentle caresses before doing the final two on his ass again.

Her knickers beyond wet at this point. She wanted to hurry to the next part, the part where her clothes could come off and Kristoff could make her come. “What was the other thing I was supposed to punish you for, pet?”

“Being cheeky, my queen.”

“Oh, yes. Ten more then.”

She relished the slap against his skin. She alternated between stinging lashes and harder thuds. He whimpered at the last three, and she knew from experience that his member was leaking. She reached around him and ran her hands over his large erection. Sure enough, there was wetness on her fingers. 

She gave the leather that squeezed the base of his cock and balls a tug. “Good thing we have this, yes?”

“Yes, madam,” he panted. “Want you so bad.”

She reached up and untied the rope from his braces. His arms dropped, and she tugged a hand to turn him around. She stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. “You took your punishment so well, my love. What would you like to do now?”

“I want to worship you like the queen you are.” She giggled again, and Kristoff reached a hand out to stroke her hair. “I love it when you giggle, my queen.”

“I know.” She turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Kristoff knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He unfastened her dress. It slipped over her body, and she stepped out of it. Then she tugged her slip and knickers off, leaving her corset on for the time being.

She turned around to face him. He had one hand around his cock, squeezing. She raised an eyebrow, and he removed his hand immediately. “Lay down.”

He followed her orders quickly and laid back on the bed. She climbed over him and placed her knees on either side of his head. His mouth was open before she even lowered herself onto his face.

“Good boy,” she said as she lowered her hips. Then words failed her as his tongue parted her lips and made contact with her clit. 

He swirled and sucked with skill, and Anna cried out a string of obscenities and gibberish. He darted his tongue inside of her and moaned in pleasure as she rode his face. Anna reached a hand inside her corset to squeeze a nipple as his tongue flicked her clit over and over. 

It didn’t take long until she was coming, and Kristoff slurped every drop. When she tried to pull away to give him a break, he tugged her back down. She didn’t mind him taking a bit of control to eat her out some more. 

Her back arched as he continued to worship her soaking quim. There were many things she loved about Kristoff, but that tongue was definitely in the top five. She came again with a shout.

She had to pull away then, as she was too sensitive. Kristoff wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. He gave her a love-drunk grin. She kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “My queen.”

She gave his erection a small tug and he gasped. “Are you ready for some release?”

He shook his head. “No, madam. I’d like to keep pleasuring you. It’s your special day. May I worship your ass?”

She grinned. “That tongue of yours is just dying for some hard work, isn’t it? Budge up.” 

He moved and she knelt on her hands and knees with her ass in the air. She felt Kristoff’s warm breath as he knelt behind her. Then his wet tongue swiped her opening. She moaned. 

He licked and sucked like a parched man in the desert. Anna’s eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation. She now wondered why she had ever been resistant to this suggestion of his a couple of years ago. It was incredible. 

Kristoff’s fingers slipped inside her quim as his tongue worshipped her ass. He curled his fingers in just the right way to make her shout his name. She needed all of him inside her now.

She sat up abruptly, turned around, and pushed him back down on the bed. Then she straddled him and sheathed his thick, long member inside of her. He groaned. 

She stayed in place, squeezing him with her internal muscles while she unlaced her corset and tossed it to the side. Kristoff’s hands came up to knead her breasts as she started to move her hips up and down.

Anna rode him faster and faster. He filled her perfectly, and his cock was rock-hard. She came for the third time that evening with a shout and a shudder. 

She pulled herself off of him, panting. “You’ve been such a good boy. How would you like to come?”

His chest moved up and down in deep breaths. “I want you to fuck me, my queen.”

She smiled and climbed off the bed. She went back to the trunk and found a jar of lanolin and a glass phallus. Kristoff was still laying on his back. Her heart swelled with love at the sight of him all submissive and wanton. 

She parted his knees and sat between them. She smeared lanolin over his entrance and her fingers. He was ready, she could tell, so she only spent a couple of minutes stretching him.

He moaned loudly as she unfastened the leather band around his cock and balls. She added more lanolin and covered the glass phallus with it, as well, before sliding it inside him. 

She gave him a minute to adjust. He nodded, and she began moving her left arm, fucking him with the toy. Her right hand grasped his cock, and she stroked him in time. He gazed into her eyes the entire time, even as she sped up. He only closed his eyes as his body stiffened and he came. He spurted his seed over her hand and onto his leather-clad abdomen with a loud cry of, “Anna!”

They lay on the bed together in contented silence for a long time. Then Anna tugged him into the adjacent bathroom. She removed his collar and the rest of his leather gear, signaling that their scene was over. Kristoff brushed his teeth while she drew them a bath. She checked his backside for lasting marks before settling into the tub with him. 

“You’re all right?” she asked for at least the third time as they soaked into the bath. It wasn’t their most intense scene, but she always worried about him after. 

“I’ve never been better,” he assured her. He kissed her gently. “My queen.”


End file.
